I Wouldn't Be The Same
by SerenaHikari
Summary: Mikasa wonders how Eren would be if they had never met. Eren softens up and tells Mikasa everything. (Eremika) fluff.
1. I wouldn't be the same

**As much as I wanted to kill Annie, I held back for Eren's sake. I knew he was still in denial about everything. Everyone was. The worst part of it was, Annie killed people who meant alot to Eren. That's what hurts me the most, seeing him suffer. If I could, I would gladly return the favor to her. I want to see her suffer, but that's selfish of me. I always question on why I fell for Eren Jaeger, it runs through my mind everyday. All I know is that I don't regret falling for him. He might think I see him as a " little brother" but, I don't. I'm deeply in love with him. Although, I know I can't ever tell him that, or at least not yet..**

**"M-mikasa..?" **

**I turned around, and ironically, it was Eren. He looked concerned as he saw me deep in thought. **

**"Are you alright Mikasa?"**

**I clenched my fist, unaware of my actions. I wasn't paying attention to anything he was saying, I gave him a blank stare. **

**"What?" **

**He frowned at me and grabbed my arm roughly. **

**"What's wrong, you seem out of it."**

**I snatched my arm back away from his grip and brushed my sleeve. **

**"Nothing Eren. I'm fine."**

**"It doesn't seem that way at all. You haven't made that face ever since we first met."**

**I never thought he would mention that day again, the day that he saved me. But I guess I was wrong. **

**"..."**

**I looked him straight into his eyes as tears filled mine. Aware of my tears, I attempted to wrap the scarf he gave me to cover my face, but he stopped me. **

**"Stop being stupid Mikasa." **

**Eren embraced me into a tight hug. I could feel his warmth press against my body. I felt at home, I felt protected. **

**" I'm sorry, I was just thinking about everything and how you've been there for me. I'm selfish, my actions are ridiculous.."**

**"Mikasa, give it a rest already please."**

**Eren laughed and wrapped the scarf around my face, as I attempted to do earlier. **

**"I could have done that myself." I blushed.**

**"Well yeah, you could have. But I decided I wanted to do it. Just like I did in the past. I actually wanted to apologize for acting the way I did. I know you're very protective of me. But I was too harsh on you, and you don't deserve that at all."**

**I was quiet surprised by his words, Eren tends to be cold towards me. Even though I know he cares, he barely shows any affection. **

**"Eren, I have a question. I know many things are happening right now and this may not be relevant to anything but.. If my parents weren't killed and you didn't save me.. Do you think you would be the same..?"**

**Eren stared at me for a few seconds before leaning his head against my shoulder. **

**" I wouldn't be the same."**


	2. Together

**I felt streams of tears run down my face. Was he joking? These past years I've felt nothing but a selfish burden to him. But, by the look of his face, he seemed so sincere and gentle. Was this a brand new Eren? **

**"Y-you wouldn't..?" **

**Eren raised an eyebrow. **

**"Why does this sound like such a surprise to you?"**

**I took a deep breath.**

**"You're.. Unpredictable. I don't know what runs through that titan head of yours." **

**Eren laughed at my titan joke, Then his expression changed much too quickly. **

**"Then I must be doing the worst thing possible to you."**

**"What..?" **

**"If you think that I would be the same, I must be doing the wrong thing. I act this way because I want to protect you. I don't want to lose you. I think it's pretty stupid of you to risk your life for me. It should be the other way around. Plus you're my only family." **

**Eren held me tighter. He embraced me and gave me all of his warmth. It calmed me, I never wanted to let go. **

**"Mikasa.. I'm sorry to cut this short but Captain Levi has some order-" **

**Before he could let go of me, I held on tighter than ever. I snuggled my face onto his neck. **

**"Stay." I demanded.**

**"M-mikasa.." **

**"I have to tell you something Eren."**

**"What is it?" Asked a confused Eren.**

**I still wasn't sure if I should tell him, but this was the best opportunity I could get. I doubt there would be another moment like this. I was scared of the terrible outcome this confession could have, but I gave it a shot anyway. Slowly and gently, I cupped his face and pressed my lips against his. I deepened the kiss passionately. I felt no reaction from him whatsoever. Embarrassed, I pulled away.**

**"E-E-ren... I- I-"**

**It took a while for Eren to process my actions, but soon enough it was all clear to him. I wasn't quiet sure what he was thinking. But I stood there, frozen without movement. I was shitting my pants. I didn't want to hear the worst from him. I didn't want to be rejected.**

**Eren shook his head In disapproval.**

**"We can't do this.. I love you, Mikasa. That's the reason I never told you anything. If I knew that you loved me back then I would have gone through hell every night. Knowing that my lover could possibly get killed the next day by a titan. So that's why I never confessed because I was scared of losing you. That's why we can never be together Mikasa. "**

**Tears filled his eyes in anger. He pulled me roughly and locked his lips on mine. He returned the passionate kiss I had gave him earlier. But this kiss was rougher, and filled with more emotion. It was a messy kiss. But he didn't care. He had to show me that he did truly love me, and from that day on, I believed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and returned the kiss. Once we pulled away he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead.**

**" It doesn't matter to me if our relationship is a big risk. I want to face those risks with you. For you I would do anything. So just let me be with you Eren. Because now more than ever, I need you. I'm going to protect you."**

**"If we start this relationship now, things wouldn't be the same. Not with Armin or anyone."**

**"It doesn't matter. It's a risk I'm willing to take. So just please.. Stay."**

**Eren slowly pecked me on the lips once more, then smiled. **

**"Okay." **


End file.
